An Eventful Ride
by KelsWinchester
Summary: Jimmy Novak gets offered a ride by Dean Smith, a guy he keeps thinking about.


It was late at the offices and Jimmy Novak was finally packing up to leave, he shoved everything messily into a briefcase and shrugged into his black blazer before leaving.

It had been a long and strenuous day and he just wanted to go home and relax, watch some TV, have a warm shower, pray, then go to bed.

Though he had plenty to pray about recently, mainly asking for forgiveness, Jimmy was a Catholic man, single but held onto his religion tightly throughout his life, looking down on abortions and contraceptive uses, even though he had used them himself during his teens.

But he crossed a border in which religion usually looked down upon, it's not like Jimmy didn't like women, he had a few passive impure thoughts about those woman on the yoga channels, the way their bodies bent and moved in tight Lycra clothing which could only lead to the imagination taking over.

But his impure thoughts recently had drifted, dirty and nasty dreams about a man who worked on the floor above him, whom he saw every morning and waved to, giving the normal small talk when they were together getting a swig of coffee during their breaks or outside catching some fresh air from the cramped office blocks.

Dean Smith was there, at work, in his mind and in his dreams, the man wouldn't have the dignity to even stay out of his dreams. Jimmy stepped into the elevator and sighed to himself.

"Sup Jim?" The deep voice made Jimmy's voice head shoot up, Dean stood with his navy blazer over his arm and his suspenders sitting comfortably on his shoulders, Jimmy shuffled next to Dean and couldn't look him in the eye.

The dream he had involved those damn suspenders, Dean sprawled out on the bed whilst Jimmy pulled them down with his teeth with his hand around Dean's co- "Jimmy?" The older man jumped at his voice knocking him out of his memories and felt his cheeks starting to burn over.

"O-Oh sorry, I just drifted off..." Jimmy replied, his voice a little unsteady until he coughed loudly to try and steady it again. Dean smiled and patted Jimmy on the back.

"No problem, fancy a lift home?" Dean asked, his eyes drifting over Jimmy, trying to stop himself smirking even more and just ruffled his own short hair instead. Jimmy shuffles again slightly, the elevator bumping before smoothing up again.

"I'm okay, thanks..." Jimmy smiled but saw a slight frown of disappointment on his face, making Jimmy suddenly feel a little more brave. "But, if it's really not too much trouble..." Then the smile was back on that younger mans face.

When they both got to Dean's sharp and clean Black 1967 Chevy Impala, which he was overly proud of since Jimmy had heard plenty about it, they slid themselves inside and Dean pumped up the engine, humming when his baby started to purr.

The ride went slowly, Dean talking his work and what his boss was saying to him about a promotion of some sort and that one of the communication workers on the bottom floor called Sam Wesson came up to see him about some technical problems, though Jimmy knew that Sam and Dean already knew each other.

"I think that Sam Wesson has a thing for you, Dean." Jimmy didn't know why he said that, maybe to get a reaction that would waver in his favour somehow, but his face had to resist banging itself against something for saying what he did.

"Why, are you jealous?" Dean's expression didn't even change, his eyes kept firmly on the road before the car started to slow down along the highway and pulled into the side before coming to a complete stop. Jimmy felt his stomach suddenly drop and his body began to sweat.

"Th-That's insane. No I'm not jealous." Such a bad liar, being a catholic he shouldn't lie but as guilty as he felt now, he would pray for forgiveness later. Dean moved in his seat, his hands now on his thighs but his gaze still looking out of the window.

"That's a shame." Dean paused for a moment before a side smirk spread over his face as his green eyes pierced deeply into Jimmy's baby blues. "A good little catholic boy getting possessive? Now that's a turn on."

Jimmy was gobsmacked, his face began to spread into a deeper blush whilst Dean seemed unaffected by his own dirty words, the words hit Jimmy deep and hot into his groin.

Jimmy's face suddenly began to edge forward, without him even knowing he was doing it himself until his dry lips met with Dean's moist ones. Realizing what he was suddenly doing, he jumped back in his seat and saw a wash of emptiness spread over Dean's face like his missed the older man's lips already.

This was right, it felt right, Jimmy hadn't felt guilty through that kiss which built his confidence up, his blazer starting to slide off his shoulders, his face going in for another taste.

"In that case, yes I am insanely jealous, because you are _mine_." Jimmy whispered the last word and their lips met again, Jimmy got the taste of the other man this time, it tasted of stale coffee and salad, a weird taste but he would take it over anything ever again.

Dean's hand began to drift instantly, finding themselves around Jimmy's hips and back, pulling out the crisp white shirt the older man wore and his warm fingers touching Jimmy's soft skin underneath. Jimmy couldn't help but let out a light moan into Dean's mouth, their tongue's finding each other and sliding together so naturally.

Eventually they pulled away to catch hair, their hot breaths clashing together. Dean's fingers continued to run over skin under Jimmy's shirt whilst Jimmy's hands were holding the back of Dean's neck whilst they were kissing.

"Want to take it to the back seat?" Dean asked through ragged breaths, Jimmy just nodded frantically before they leaped out the doors and into the back of the Impala before their bodies connected with each other. Jimmy sat back whilst Dean leaned over him, their eyes wide with heated passion.

Jimmy flashed back to his dream, his teeth pulling off the suspenders off Dean's broad shoulders and lifted himself a little more so fulfill that desire. His teeth gripped onto the navy blue suspenders and pulled sidewards before letting go and hear them fall quietly before doing it to the other shoulder.

"Kinky, Jimmy." Dean said in a low voice as he lowered himself onto Jimmy, their groins meeting and Dean rolled his hips, their strained hard-on's rubbing against each other through their clothing making Jimmy throw his head back and groan loudly. "Yeah, thought you'd like that." Dean growled, his lips taking advantage of Jimmy's exposed neck, his lips and teeth nipping into the bare flesh.

"A-Ah... Dean!" Jimmy cried out, his hand gripping through Dean's as he ran his hands over Dean's back before landing on the younger mans ass, pushing their groins again making Dean grind hard, making Jimmy groan louder this time. Dean pulled his lips away and sat himself on his knees, his shaking fingers pulling at the buttons on his shirt.

"Jimmy... Are you sure?" Dean asked, one button opening and his parted lips panting hard. "Because once I begin, I won't stop." Jimmy looked up with his wide eyes and rubbed a hand up Dean's thigh before gripping onto it.

"Dean,**_ please_**." Begged Jimmy, his finger trailing sidewards as they ran over Dean's prominent bulge in his trousers, making the younger man shudder as his shirt was flung to the front of the car.

"Okay." Dean replied, his hand fumbling with his belt and trousers whilst Jimmy did the same, he tore his shirt off and began to strip his own trousers, his hips bucking up to pull his trousers and boxers down until all the clothing was thrown around the car.

Dean lowered himself again and felt the warmth of their skin finally together, Jimmy moved his hands to Dean's now bare ass, his nails digging into the skin and Dean hissing, his lips pressing into the crook of Jimmy's neck.

Jimmy ground his hips up, their free erections meeting each other and sliding together, the pre-cum from their cocks slicking the movements, both of the men groaning together.

When Dean lifted his head up, Jimmy met his lips with three fingers, Dean complied instantly and opened his mouth, his tongue flicking around the fingers, wetting them thoroughly, knowing exactly what they're going to be used for. Jimmy watched the younger man slicking up his fingers, biting his lip as he felt his cock twitch with the site, making Dean smirk against the fingers.

Jimmy smirked back and pulled the fingers out, and spread Dean's cheeks and teased his hole slightly with one finger and saw Dean become impatient, waiting for something to be inserted.

"Such a slut, Dean." Jimmy hissed, his dreams always had this dirty talk and why not? He's going to sin so much in the next hour, he may as well throw everything he wanted into that one sinful hour. Dean's eyes widened at the sudden dirty talk and then burst into another smirk.

"I'm a what?" Dean asked, his ass finding its own way onto Jimmy's finger, a slight hiss escaping his lips as he backed himself onto it.

"I said you're a damn _slut_, Dean Smith." The older man growled as he forced his first finger in deeper before sliding in another and scissored Dean's ass, more hisses leaving his lips. "You love the fact I'm stretching you right now." Jimmy added, as he slipped the third finger in, moving them in and out and stretching Dean's hole even more.

"_Fuck_." Dean spat, his back arching and his cock rubbing against Jimmy's more pre-cum dripping from the head and sliding down Jimmy's dick. Jimmy smirked and pulled his fingers out, leaving Dean empty and his face painfully showing it.

"You feel empty?" Jimmy asked as he saw Dean nod slowly, the older man reached down to his dick and held it straight, stroking the head slightly and picking up the drops of pre-cum there. "Then ride me hard like a fucking whore Dean."

Dean moved quicker then he ever had before, his own dick twitching at Jimmy's dirty speak, he loved his, the heat it sent through his body felt amazing. Dean began to lower himself slowly, the head of Jimmy's cock slowly pushing into his slightly loosened hole, his lip being bitten as hard as he could to stop himself hissing loudly.

"Fuck, you're tight..." Groaned out Jimmy as his cock was enveloped by a burning heat from inside the younger man which felt mind numbingly amazing, to the point he felt himself to a little light headed.

When Dean felt Jimmy's balls tap the cheek of his ass he finally began to breathe again and prepared himself to move. Jimmy smiled and wrapped a hand around Dean's lonely looking cock and slid his hand down slowly.

"Move for me." Jimmy whispered, his eyes meeting Dean's making the younger man instantly start to lift himself up slowly until he reached the head and forced himself back down again, both men grunting instantaneously before Dean lifted again and dropped himself.

"Dear God." Dean hissed as he sped himself up, the sound of skin hitting each other and the heat in the car, steaming the windows up until you couldn't see in or out. Jimmy's hand pumped around Dean's cock tight and quick, until he felt Dean's body begin the shake, his orgasm drawing close.

"You look so damn beautiful." Panted out Jimmy as he kicked his hips up everytime Dean went down, trying to get deeper and deeper each time, knowing he had hit the prostate when Dean cried out in fits of pants and voice-killing screams.

"Jimmy... Fuck... I'm close..." Dean cried out, his body arching over Jimmy's his lips finding themselves to Jimmy's nipples, his tongue and teeth licking and nipping at them, making the older man his and groan.

"Come Dean, come all over me and my hand so I can clean... myself up..." Jimmy groaned out, the words hitting Dean over and over until streams of come flayed all over Jimmy's hand and stomach. Jimmy cried out as he bucked his hips up once more and came inside Dean, the younger man gasping at the sudden liquid filling him up.

"Shit..." Weakly groaned Dean as he watched Jimmy lift his hand and lick the come clean off his hand, small hums leaving his lips as he gathered the salty taste. Dean lifted himself off Jimmy's cock and felt the liquid run down his thigh but just collapsed onto the man beneath him.

"That was amazing..." Jimmy whispered, his lips pecking across Dean's jawline and neck, Dean just hummed in reply, their stickiness needing to be cleaned later.

"Was it worth sinning for?" Dean quietly asked, his eyes closing and opening again like he was trying to stay awake. Jimmy nodded and leaned his face into Dean's neck, smiling slightly.

"You know, I don't know how or when it happened, but somewhere down the line I fell in love with you and I am terrified." Jimmy admitted, he felt Dean shift when he said that, so that their noses were slightly touching and their eyes caught within each other.

"You don't have to be afraid… You'll never be alone, Jimmy. Not again." Dean comforted him, kissing his lips lightly before lowering himself and rested his head on Jimmy's chest. Jimmy smiled and ran his fingers through Dean's sweaty hair.

He had a lot to pray for when he got home.


End file.
